Amor entre flores
by summerofsadness
Summary: Solo tres flores bastaron para transmitir lo que sentía su corazón. O en donde Viktor demostraría que tan importante era Yuuri para él. Que tanto había cambiado su vida desde que lo conoció. One-shot. Viktuuri.


**Descargo de responsabilidades:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.

 **Sinopsis:** Solo tres flores bastaron para transmitir lo que sentía su corazón. O en donde Viktor demostraría que tan importante era Yuuri para él. Que tanto había cambiado su vida desde que lo conoció.

 **¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un one-shot que escribí relacionado al lenguaje de las flores y a mi pareja favorita. Espero que les guste.**

 **Y,** _ **¡disfruten de la lectura!**_

-Summer.

* * *

 **Amor entre flores**

 _Las flores tenían un millar de significados, algunos eran similares como otros que eran muy distintos. Incluso los colores le daban un significado más profundo. Desde el amor hasta la amistad. Desde la arrogancia a la humildad. Diferentes de uno y de otro, pero que conformaban gran parte de nuestro vivir._

 _Eso Viktor lo sabía muy bien, por eso decidió que la mejor manera de demostrar un significado, el amor, sería mediante las flores que representarían cada sentimiento que tenía en su interior._

* * *

Las miles de sensaciones que sentía en su cuerpo no se comparaban a sus momentos más calmos. Su piel ardía por los trazos que hacían los dedos de Yuuri, recorriendo un camino que iba desde su cuello hasta sus labios y las dulces palabras que le susurraba al oído, acallaban los suspiros que se escapaban de la prisión de su almohada. Le gustaban los abrazos del azabache, envolviéndolo con delicadeza, pero con una firmeza que le transmitía una seguridad que muy pocas veces logró en su vida.

Las palabras sobraban en ese momento, en donde solo las miradas que se dedicaban, comunicaban sus más profundos sentimientos. Trasmitiéndose el amor que sentían. Las emociones que recorrían sus cuerpos y la cercanía solo acentuaban cada efecto que dejaba su unión.

Viktor podía decir que ese era el momento que siempre esperaba, como segundo lugar, después de los constantes susurros de amor que se decían. Aunque quisiera admitir que esa había sido una noche fantástica, no podía mentirse a sí mismo. En su cabeza se reproducían antiguas palabras, una frase que le destrozó el corazón y que sentía como si un puñal se clavara en su pecho con lentitud; solo de recordarlas, quería acercarse aún más a Yuuri diciéndole que para él lo era todo.

 _«Viktor, no me dejes, por favor…»_

Él no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a ese tema, la noche en donde vio los sueños que perseguían a Yuuri, sintió como su interior se desgarraba. Pero Viktor quería creer que ese problema no era tan grande a estas alturas; y, quizás, debería replantearse la conversación que estaba posponiendo.

Quería transmitir todo el amor que sentía sin abrumarlo, diciéndole con firmeza que él era una parte esencial de su vida, que su presencia era su calmante y protección en contra de la misma soledad que lo perseguía desde hace años. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero ni siquiera podía darle un orden concreto a sus palabras.

Pensó en una solución que, muy pocas veces, se vio usada. _Flores_. La mayoría regalaba arreglos florales sin saber su significado, solo las entregaban porque era lo más fácil y bonito en un día especial. Los colores que pintaban cada pétalo significaban un sinfín de cosas como lo era el amor, la humildad, la tristeza y miles de sentimientos que no eran dichos; la especie de aquella flor también influía para que fuera más profundo, al igual que las tonalidades, la forma que tenían se diferenciaban completamente de otras.

Y él, le demostraría su amor con tres flores, las cuales trasmitirían lo que tanto se callaba la mayoría de las veces.

Después de largas horas en que estuvo metido en sus pensamientos mientras acariciaba los cabellos azabaches de Yuuri, sintiendo las repercusiones de la movida noche, pensó cual sería la primera flor para representar las emociones de su amor. Entre la larga lista que tenía en su cabeza de especies, encontró que una de ellas era perfecta para la ocasión.

Lila.

La inflorescencia, el color y la fragancia que desprendía, le dirían a Yuuri que las primeras emociones del amor, las había vivido con él. Los nervios, la ansiedad carcomiendo su cabeza cada vez que lo observaba, la ternura que le producía sus sonrisas. Tantas primeras veces en su vida que, por suerte suya, fue el japonés quien las produjo en él.

Viktor sentía que esa flor era la perfecta para representar las emociones que sintió por primera vez.

Sonrió acomodándose el abrigo, sintiendo las patas delanteras de Makkachin contra su muslo izquierdo. Acarició los rizos castaños de su mascota, contento, besó la cabeza amarronada antes de despedirse de él. Vio el rostro sereno de Yuuri. Adoraba verlo tan hermoso como siempre, con los cabellos cayéndoles por la frente, confiriéndole un aire de ternura.

Viktor le encantaba quedarse horas mirando las facciones tranquilas del azabache, viendo como sus párpados se movían y fruncía los labios antes de despertarse, pero esta vez no sería así. Tenía un trabajo que realizar para volver a sus antiguos deseos.

Caminaba con tranquilidad hacia la florería, la única que lo cautivó en el recorrido que hizo por la ciudad. Quería encontrar un lugar en donde las flores mostraban su lozanía, hermosos colores y especies que pocas veces se encontraba. Lo logró. Halló el lugar perfecto para comenzar.

El aroma que tenía el sitio acarició sus fosas nasales con delicadeza y dulzura, los colores maravillaban su vista al igual que las formas. Viktor acariciaba los pétalos de las flores que lo rodeaban, buscando con la mirada a la dueña del lugar o una trabajadora. Al cabo de unos minutos una mujer de rasgos suaves le sonrió cómplice, como si supiera que estaba haciendo allí.

—Hola, ¿qué desea? —preguntó con voz afable.

—Hola —saludó dedicándole una sonrisa—. Estoy buscando lilas.

La mujer de largos cabellos castaños que se hilaban con la plata, le pidió que la siguiera con un ademán y dándole una mirada cómplice. Viktor estaba confundido por eso, pero dejó de lado los pensamientos que llegaban a su mente. Aunque se reprendió por ser un tonto. La florista claramente sabría el significado de cada una de las flores que tenía, deduciendo lo que quería representar con las lilas.

Y confirmó sus dichos cuando la amable mujer que, después de unos minutos, se presentó con el nombre de Natasha. Ella le preguntó si tenía algo más planeado aparte de encargar un ramo de aquellas flores, si deseaba otra más que le siguiera a esa. Viktor, cohibido y nervioso, respondió que necesitaría otras dos, en algunos días, para seguir con el plan que se había formado en su cabeza desde hace algún tiempo.

Natasha solo le sonrió con ternura. Aunque la mirada maternal que le dedicaba, lo dejó enmudecido por segunda vez. Era como si ella supiera lo que quería demostrar, lo que quería decir mediante las flores.

Después de aquella conversación y de tener el ramo entre sus manos, llegó a su departamento sintiendo el suave aroma de las fresas, el dulzor de la miel y el amargor del chocolate derretido. Caminó los pocos pasos que le quedaban hasta quedar apoyado en la puerta, observando la figura de su novio vertiendo la miel encima de los crepes rellenos.

—Eso huele delicioso —murmuró acercándose hacia Yuuri.

—¡V-viktor! —El azabache dio un pequeño grito por el susto—. No te sentí llegar.

Viktor soltó una risa entre dientes antes de acercarse al japonés, quien lo miraba con el rostro arrebolado. Le encantaba ver las mejillas con aquel pequeño sonrojo que lo volvía loco. Quedando a poco centímetros del rostro de Yuuri, llevó su mano derecha hacia el cuello tomándolo con cuidado y juntado sus labios con los de él.

Lento, dulce y cálido.

—Buenos días —murmuró contra la boca de Yuuri después de separarse, rozando sus labios y acariciando la piel expuesta.

—Buenos días. —El azabache rió, elevando su vista hasta chocar con la suya—. ¿Qué traes detrás de tu espalda?

Viktor besó por última vez a Yuuri antes de dedicarle las palabras que había planeado con anterioridad, pero que terminó de cambiar al verlo de esa manera, irradiando felicidad y una ternura que lo deslumbraba.

Suspiró. Con cuidado, sin querer arruinar alguna flor, sacó el ramo que traía en su mano izquierda. Había escondido el arreglo detrás de su espalda, queriendo sorprender al azabache con el color púrpura de las lilas. La lozanía de las flores demostraba los cuidados que le dedicaban cada día. Cuando las vio, en su interior, sintió la nostalgia invadiéndolo. Le recordaban a su niñez.

Sacudió su cabeza para espantar viejos recuerdos. Tenía que concentrarse en el chico que tenía delante de sí, mirándolo confundido.

—Toma, cariño.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó Yuuri sorprendido.

—Sé que a veces te cuesta creer que estoy contigo o que alguien lo esté. —Lo vio temblar mientras sus manos apretaban el ramo—. No soy tonto, te he escuchado llorar un par de veces y balbucear palabras, y eso me duele.

—Y-yo...

Con cuidado se acercó a él y con el dedo índice en sus labios acalló sus protestas.

—Te demostraré cuanto te amo, Yuuri. Quiero que sepas cuánto significas para mí y lo qué has hecho con mi vida. Porque eres la pieza fundamental de lo que soy y no podría vivir si no estás a mi lado.

—¿Cómo? —balbuceó el azabache.

—Flores. Te enseñaré el lenguaje de las flores, mi amor.

En ese momento, cuando vio la gran sonrisa que le dedicaba su gran amor, decidió que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Que el plan que había ideado esos días, serviría para decirle cuanto lo amaba. Porque las palabras no eran las únicas que existían para transmitir un sentimiento, también los pequeños actos contaban.

Viktor se sentía como si estuviera en las nubes, liviano y libre, viendo lo que había conseguido. Al día siguiente, Yuuri se mostraba un poco más confiado pero con la timidez que lo caracterizaba. Un pequeño cambio, solo que ese sería el primer paso. Además, ver las mejillas colorearse al decirle algunas frases a su oído, era un pequeño extra para él.

Le gustaba verlo sonrojarse por las palabras que salían sin previo aviso.

Ese día, después del largo entrenamiento que habían tenido, partió hacia la florería en busca de otra flor. Ahora le demostraría como él se sentiría si Yuuri no estuviera en su vida. El crisantemo violeta transmitiría el dolor que se producía al no estar con su ser amado, al perder ese amor.

Cuando llegó al lugar vio a varias empleadas, puesto que a esa hora había una gran cantidad de personas en el local. Pero tuvo la suerte de que, la mujer que lo atendió aquel día fuera la dueña del lugar, así que no tardó en llegar a su lado para atenderlo. Le dijo lo que quería y Natasha le dedicó la misma mirada cómplice, una que le llenaba de alegría, sabiendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

En sus manos se hallaba un hermoso ramo de crisantemos violetas, un color que relucía por la dedicación que le daban. Las hojas de un verde saludable, sin ninguna mancha y tampoco algún agente externo que la dañara.

Al llegar a su departamento vio a su novio durmiendo abrazado a Makkachin, quien de alguna forma, se abrazaba al azabache. Tanta fue la ternura que terminó sacando su celular para retratar el momento, subiendo la imagen a sus redes sociales queriendo mostrar su bien preciado. A su dulce chico y a su adorada mascota.

Un hermoso momento que tenía que interrumpir.

Con la suavidad que solo le dedicaba a Yuuri, lo sacudió llamándolo en voz baja. El japonés abrió sus orbes oscuros, mostrando la somnolencia después de una pequeña siesta. Makkachin al sentir el movimiento, saltó del sofá para caer encima de su dueño. Viktor rió al caer al piso con su mascota lengüeteándole la cara.

Tuvo la suerte que al caer, elevó su mano izquierda para que el ramo no sufriera las consecuencias, no así su cuerpo.

—Ya, tranquilo —susurró acariciando su cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Yuuri sonriéndole.

—Creo que ahora lo estoy.

Al tener a su amado al frente de él y dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa, eliminaba cualquier atisbo de dolor. Se levantó sacudiéndose cualquier rastro de polvo con una mano mientras que con la otra, le entregaba el ramo a Yuuri. Éste lo miró con los ojos brillando por la felicidad.

—Son crisantemos —murmuró recibiéndolo—. Viktor, tú…

Al parecer el japonés había hecho su trabajo y se dio cuenta que él ya sabía lo que significaba.

—Aún recuerdo lo que dijiste aquella noche, Yuuri —Comenzó con voz suave—. Ese día decidí buscar algún método para demostrarte lo que siento por ti. Y esta flor, refleja algo que para mí sería imposible de concebir.

Se acercó a él mientras tomaba su mano libre.

—Yuuri, mi amor, hay algo que debes saber a estas alturas —habló con dulzura—. No podría soportar el dolor que me traería si algún día pierdo tu amor. Por eso te pido que nunca me abandones.

El azabache lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sus orbes achocolatados se cristalizaron antes de sentir sus labios sobre los suyos en una lenta y dulce caricia. Aquel beso con sabor a esperanzas y lágrimas, lograron que su corazón latiera desbocado.

Con cuidado le quitó el ramo y lo dejó encima de la mesa. Escuchó los pasos de su perro alejándose de ellos y en algún lado resonó la caída de algo liviano contra el piso. Quizás Makkachin se había ido a dormir a la cama, él no estaba seguro. De lo único que podía decir con seguridad era que la calidez que embargaba su corazón no se comparaba con la que le entregaba el cuerpo de Yuuri.

Siguieron besándose hasta que sus pulmones clamaban por aire. A regañadientes se separó del japonés y recargó su frente en la de él. Los dos se miraron con infinito amor y con la alegría brillando en sus orbes.

Cerró los ojos al sentir la respiración de Yuuri cerca de su oído.

—Yo nunca te dejaría, Viktor —susurró depositando un beso en su cuello—. Te amo demasiado.

Cada vez que Yuuri le decía que lo amaba, no sabía cómo, pero su corazón latía aún más rápido. Le encantaba oírlo hablar de esa manera tan dulce, era como oír un _allegretto_. Animoso, pero lento. Era el calmante más efectivo que conocía.

La compañía que le daba su novio y su mascota, era suficiente para mantener a la soledad alejada de sí. Disfrutó de los momentos que vivió después de transmitir uno de los miedos que más lo agobiaban. Perder el amor que tanto le dificultó encontrar, le dolería en alma de una forma que lo rompería.

Ahora solo restaba darle una flor más para transmitir su amor, lo que sentía y lo que anhelaba.

Lo siguientes días fueron prácticas, prácticas y más prácticas. Aunque no faltaban los gritos de Yurio diciéndoles que dejaron de ser tan amorosos mientras que Mila osaba seguir molestando al rubio, y como no, incitándoles que siguieron representando el amor que sentían. El único que se mantenía al margen era Georgi, quien siempre les dedicaba sonrisas de complicidad.

Al menos Yakov ya no lo regañaba tanto, pero la única excusa era que si no hacía al menos un poco de caso, Yuuri lo regañaría al llegar al departamento por hacer enojar a su entrenador. Viktor aceptaba todo con un asentimiento, sonriéndole y dándole la razón con simples monosílabos. Claro que lo intento, solo que a veces la impulsividad podía más con su razón.

Y eso lo dejaba en claro al salir en medio de una tormenta de nieve, suave a pesar de los fuertes vientos, para ir en busca de la tercera y última flor. Natasha lo regañó por ir a su tienda en busca de las últimas flores con el clima que había. Con el tiempo que pasaba en la florería llegó a lograr una amistad con la dueña. Los dos hablaban de los significados y la hermosura de las flores, además, en la conversación siempre terminaba hablando de su Yuuri.

Ahora entrando a su departamento, temblando por el frío que había en el exterior, observaba los pétalos rojos del tulipán que había elegido en esta ocasión. Una de las flores especiales que tenía en su repertorio, le diría que el amor que sentía hacia él era eterno, que iría más allá de una simple vida, sino en todas ellas.

Lo que no se espero era ver a Yuuri admirando unas rosas azules, mirándolas con nerviosismo y acomodando a cada tanto sus lentes. Eso explicaba la salida a primera hora de la mañana y las palabras de Natasha. «No solo tú demostraras lo que es un amor entre flores». A eso se refería, ella había visto a Yuuri en su tienda y él no lo sabía.

Soltó una ligera risa asustando al azabache quien lo miró con las mejillas arreboladas y con una sonrisa ansiosa.

—Yuuri —llamó a su novio con dulzura.

—V-viktor, al fin llegas —murmuró el susodicho caminando hacia él, tocando su mejilla y percibió el temblor que recorrió el cuerpo de Yuuri—. Estas helado.

—Eso no importa, quiero saber sobre las flores —sentenció, no queriendo preocupar a su chico.

—Oh… Y-yo… Quería demostrarte lo que siento por ti como tú lo has hecho conmigo.

Sonreía con ternura ante las palabras de Yuuri, saltando a sus brazos con cuidado, apretujando su cuerpo con amor. Sentía las frías lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, mojando el chaleco gris que llevaba el azabache. Él sabía lo que significaba las rosas azules. _Paciencia y espera eterna._ Eso era lo que necesitaba Viktor, paciencia por la actitud infantil que llegaba a molestar a otros y que Yuuri lo esperara por la eternidad, para que en algún momento sus almas se volvieran a encontrar después de la muerte.

—Siempre me sorprendes, siempre… —habló en voz baja, transmitiendo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Escuchó la dulce risa de Yuuri.

—Gracias, Viktor. Muchísimas gracias por demostrarme cuanto te importo —decía con sollozos el azabache, dedicándole la más hermosa sonrisa—. Te amo tanto… Tanto como nunca amé a nadie.

—Oh, Yuuri. —Acercó el cuerpo ajeno hasta que sus frentes quedaron juntas, observándose a los ojos. Zafiros contra cobrizo—. También te amo, y te amaré por el resto de la eternidad.

Le entregó el ramo de tulipanes, diciéndole el significado de aquellas flores. Se sentía dichoso, feliz, y por completo enamorado de un maravilloso chico. Si al momento no se arrepintió de llegar de improviso a Hasetsu, dejando en claro que él sería su entrenador y conviviendo por meses con Yuuri, ahora ni siquiera pensaba de un arrepentimiento por la impulsividad que lo llevó a conocer el amor de su vida.

Sentía que era la decisión correcta. Sabía que lo era.

Lo que tenían por delante era un largo camino lleno de sorpresas, buenas o malas, eso no importaba. Se tenían a los dos, se ayudarían en lo que fuera, porque eso era lo que hacían las personas enamoradas. Ayudarse y amarse ante la adversidad. Viktor haría lo que fuera para que Yuuri no sufriera por el enemigo propio que tenía, que era él mismo. Lo ayudaría a superarse con cada paso que dieran. Además, tenía las perfectas aliadas para aquellos momentos.

Flores.

Su amor se llevaría a cabo entre flores.


End file.
